This invention relates to a smoking article which includes a catalyst bed therein and more particularly to a smoking article which reforms the mainstream smoke of a smoking article by heating a selected catalyst disposed within the smoking article.
In the combustion of tobacco in a smoking article, many difference gaseous constituents are released during the combustion. Some of these gaseous components are toxic, others are not. Most cigarette products include a cellulose acetate filter on the mouth end of the cigarettes to remove a substantial percentage of the solid particulates as well as the removal of a large quantity of condensing gases evolved from the combustion of the tobacco. It is also become common place to use activated charcoal in combination with a cellulose acetate filter for the removal of noxious gases and particulate materials in the smoke stream.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,772 to Duke et al, Duke et al teaches a filter for a smoking article which incorporates particles coated with platinum for reducing selective volatiles which are present in the mainstream smoke in a smoking article. Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,684 to Shannon et al, a smoking article is taught which contains a catalytic composition as part of the fuel element for reducing carbon monoxide in mainstream smoke from combustion of tobacco in a smoking article.